


Residual Heat

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, M/M, Omega Verse, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin is the only omega in the company. At his age he is regular in his heat-cycle, but stress of the quest puts him into an unexpected heat. Most of the others in the company are alphas, and are eager to help out, to Balin's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residual Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only Omega-verse fic I have written. It's not my usual thing, but this idea would not leave me alone.

It does always feel like this, when he is at the pivot of a heat.

The tight yet somehow hollow sensation low in his belly. And the fact that he feels warm and itchy, and well, not wrong, but there is those at the moment subtle, changes in him that make him aware of the fact that something is not like it usually is.

Signs of what is to come.

He is keenly aware of every brush of clothes against skin, every touch from one in the company. All sensation made more clear and sharp and noticeable. He can pick out the individual scents from the plants around them without problem. And slightly more embarrassing, he can also easily identify the different scents of his companions.

He squirms in the saddle of the pony, the small jolts from the animal feels more uncomfortable with every step. 

But naturally this is all just a small residual sensation, slightly late, from his heat last month. Nothing to worry too much about. It'll pass very soon.

It has to.

But he's so warm, and a little drowsy. Need for 'something' right now running through his mind and body. All he wants to do at the moment is curl up on a soft bedding, and receive some relief from that annoying tight yet hollow feeling.

He is jolted out of his languid musings by Thorin calling for a halt.

Strange, it's not even midday. Why would Thorin decide to make any unnecessary stops? And in such inviting surroundings no less. He is terribly tempted to make himself comfortable in the tall grass under the tree over by the small stream. 

But there will be no time for that no doubt. The company is somewhat on edge it seems. 

He dismount from the pony slowly, then suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of earshot of the muttering and twitching from the others in the company.

“We will stay here for the duration of your heat”

Dwalin's voice is gruff, but tempered by affection. 

He swallows the panic he is feeling, focusing on presenting a calm and reasonable façade. He can't be going into heat, not now, not so soon after the last one. 

“That is not needed brother, I'm not going into heat, it's too soon after my last one, I'm sure of it”

Dwalin's snort is one of amused disbelief. 

“If you feel like it, you can have Oin take a look, but you can ask anyone, you have been smelling like oncoming heat for the past two days”

Without anything better to do, he thumps down on the log next to him. Resting his head in his hands.

He is too old for this. Unexpected heats is for newly of age dwarfs, with more hormones and vitality than him. Those young and inexperienced who does not recognize the signs of an oncoming heat, and sometimes have as many as three in two months. Unexpected heats should not happen to him, who has had four heats a year for the past decade. 

And there will not be much relief, not when he is an older omega with little possibility of giving anyone a child any more. 

His bleak thoughts is interrupted by Dwalin caressing his back and shoulders.

“It will be fine brother, your heats does not last that long any more, the quest will not suffer, so come with me and let's get you some food and rest”

He has a feeling that the four or so days of his heat will be rather frustrating. But at the mention of food his belly make a loud rumble. He could need something to eat, and then a long nap in a nest of furs under that tree. 

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

The camp looks to be already half made when Balin and Dwalin make their way back to the others. Only Fili and Kili were absent, probably off into the woods to find some game to bring back.

There was also some food being prepared by Bofur and Bombur. Bofur seamed to be buzzing with a little too much energy. He had also for some reason pushed up his sleeves to put his underarms on prominent display. Bombur was silently rolling his eyes, but not saying a word. Although he had to stifle a quiet chuckle as Bofur almost gave himself a whiplash as he turned his head to look over at Balin who had seated himself under a tree. 

Bifur shook his head at the antics of his younger cousin. And found himself a nice spot, directly in Balin's line of vision, where he proceeded to sharpen his spear. 

Down by the stream there was a hushed conversation between Nori and Ori.

“Now see here Ori, all you need to do is..”

“I'm, I'm not sure it will do any good, I don't think..”

“Hush now little brother! you have Dori's strength, don't tell him I said that, and it's not like you and I haven't sparred a couple of times..”

“Not that many times! And if you beat me, it won't look that good on you anyway!”

Nori handed Ori one of his knives. Ori accepted it more eagerly then his fumbling words would indicate that he would be willing to. 

“Fine Nori, But, let's get over into the sun there”

Nori smiled broadly.

“That's the spirit!”

Dori decided that he would not interfere with what his brothers were doing. And instead gave the two a fond look as they dodged and parried each other. He did notice the faint scent of heat in the air, but he could not claim it affected him in any way. Maybe it was a good thing, to be a beta, when he ended up with two randy alpha brothers. Made it easier to pull them inn by the ear when they got too heat crazy.

But he could still be of use. Helping Gloin and Dwalin building a shelter of branches and leaves. Such a shame that there was no cave nearby, would have made things a lot easier. Well, at least Oin had offered to chop down all those branches. Scowling only somewhat when Gloin had chuckled at his eagerness. 

Some distance away from all of this Thorin was deep in an inner debate with himself.

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

Balin was very grateful for the stew, handed over by Bofur who were blushing like mad, and eyes hopeful.

“Thank you lad”

“I, um, hope ye like it”

“I'm sure I will”

Bofur gave one final smile before he walked back to Bombur. Cursing his own nervousness the whole way. Perhaps he could ask Nori and Ori if he could join their sparring? Yes, that would be a good idea.

The next half hour proceeded in rather peaceful manner. Only interrupted by Fili and Kili bringing back a nice stag. Bragging about how they managed to bring it down. Kili swore, with a quick glance towards Balin who was laying out some blankets to make himself more comfortable, that he was the one who brought it down with a well placed arrow.

Thorin looked both proud and a little grumpy at their accomplishment. The two youngest Ri brothers and Bofur gave the two a dirty look. Bifur muttered something too low for anyone to hear.

Balin felt as though he had missed something. 

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

Over by the almost finished shelter Dwalin and Gloin was having a friendly wager. 

“My money is on Oin, and that is not just brotherly loyalty speaking”

Dwalin looked back towards the rest, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I think it will be Thorin”

Gloin snorted.

“Aye sure, when he stops panicking about the fact that he has a burning urge to shag his old friend and mentor”

Dori shook his head. It was not very becoming to place bets on what type of alpha an omega would prefer. Although he did silently agree with Dwalin.

Bombur who was taking care of the dishes, spotted a certain hobbit who had been forgotten during all the turmoil, making his way over to Balin. Said hobbit looking like someone with a plan. Well, Bombur thought, there might be some unforeseen competition from that direction if he was not mistaken. Nobody had considered what the gentle hobbit might be.

But now that Bombur could see that determined set of his shoulders, and a unmistakable glimmer in his eyes he had a feeling he might not be a beta after all. Even if that was what Fili and Kili was so very certain of. Wonder what a hobbit courting might look like? It probably involved food, of that he was certain. 

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

Balin sighed and leaned back against the tree. His trademark red coat laying beside him in the grass. His own bedroll and that of his brother providing ample comfort. Seated like this he felt a lot more comfortable then on the road. But tiered, aye, that he was, and still aching a little. He stroked his belly carefully, that always soothed him somewhat. 

Very soon his heat would begin in earnest. He sighed. As he had not thought of this happening he had not brought with him any of the skilfully crafted pleasure devises he owned. He would have to be content with his own hands. Even if he knew from experience that it would be quite unsatisfying. 

He is pulled out of his line of thoughts by the sound of a cough to his left. Looking up Balin was greeted by Bilbo standing with his hands behind his back, looking rather hopeful and slightly nervous.

Balin was suddenly struck by a thought. Do hobbits have the same structure with alphas, betas and omegas as dwarfs and men? 

Before he could ask, Bilbo had begun to speak.

“Um, mister Balin, I was only wondering if there is anything you needed?”

What he really needed at the moment was to curl up on the furs and blankets he was sitting on, and doze for a while, preferably with someone next to him. Helping him make the ache of the waiting become more bearable. Might not be a good idea to say that last bit to the poor lad. 

Balin inhaled slowly, catching a scent that was unmistakably alpha, but slightly different. It was a very inviting scent, making a pleasant arousal settle in his loins. 

He looked over at Bilbo, taking in the flushed look on his face and the way he was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Could it be? The heady scent did seam to be coming from the hobbit. He would not have guessed the hobbit to be an alpha. But there was no mistaking that scent.

By Mahal, it was an inviting scent.

He shook himself a little. He should answer the question before his body made it too obvious what he needed.

“I'm fine, need to take a nap, that is all”

Bilbo nodded in understanding. 

“Yes, yes of course, just, tell me if you need anything”

Balin nodded.

“I will”

Bilbo smiled softly, making it obvious that the hobbit had a desire to take care of him in any way.  
It almost made Balin give in to the urge to ask him to stay with him.

Maybe later he thought as he watched the hobbit walk back towards the others.

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

Bombur tugged at this braid thoughtfully. Then he made his way over to Dwalin, Gloin and Dori.

“I think Bilbo will be the one”

The incredulous look on their faces almost made him laugh.

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

Balin woke with a start some time later. The images and sensation from his dreams still pulling at his mind. Dreams of being touched and satisfied by clever hands and a gentle mouth. His sex was half hard and he felt warm and sticky. He was getting closer to the turning point. 

It turned out that the reason for his abrupt awakening was Nori tripping Oin into the stream. 

The silver haired dwarf was muttering curses in both common speech and khuzdul alike, as he pulled of his soaked clothes. Before half turned around towards Balin, giving him a small smile as he laced up a pair of dry trousers. A pair that put the bulge of his cock on a rather prominent display as it happened. And not seeming in much of a hurry to put on a shirt.

Over by the stream Bofur and Ori gave Nori a withering look. This would not help their case at all.

Balin had a strong urge to roll his eyes.

There was no denying that Oin looked rather nice, and would be an acceptable choice. But Balin was not some young foolish pup who would fall into someone’s arms the moment they began showing off. He had a desire of something else, something a little more homely and comfortable. Perhaps it was a thing that came with getting older. Well, Oin could be very affectionate and caring, but he was also very fond of showing that he was still a prime alpha, who could out do the youngsters any day.

It was odd. A short while ago he was so sure that he would have to go through his heat alone. More then willing to accept almost any of his companions who would perhaps be willing to help him through it. And now he turned out to be spoiled for choice. 

As the rest continued to go about their business, now with Ori and Bofur ganging up on Nori, Bilbo walked over to Balin again. Carrying a water-skin in one hand and a cup full of blackberries in the other.

The scent of him reaching Balin before Bilbo himself. It was no problem separating the scent of an alpha hobbit from the scent of all the alpha dwarfs. It had more of a sweet flavour to it, almost like grass after rainfall, and something else. 

He wondered if the others had noticed that their hobbit was an alpha. By the looks of things, he guessed that the answer was no. Bilbo was not a part of their carefully crafted plans of out doing each other. 

Bilbo smiled and gave him a small bow as he reached him.

“I thought you might be thirsty, and there is still some time before supper, so I had the idea that you might wanted something to strengthen yourself on before then, If a omega dwarf is anything like the omegas in the Shire that is”

There was a flush rising in Bilbo's cheeks as he talked. Both due to the embarrassment of not having any idea about how dwarfs went about these matters, and the fact that standing this close to Balin was rather intoxicating. He had no desire to present himself like some kind of randy cad, who only wanted a tumble. 

But, well, he did also really want to, have a tumble as it were. 

He had to find the balance between showing Balin that he would care for him, but not make Balin think that Bilbo had some nonsense idea about Balin, as a carrier, not being able to take care of himself. Bilbo was very much aware that such ideas were both wrong and insulting. 

Balin accepted both the water and the berries gladly. Moving a little over to give room for Bilbo next to him. The two of them sharing the ripe berries.

“So you also use the terms, alpha, beta and omega in the Shire I see” 

“We got those words from the rangers, some of the older hobbits can be heard using terms like carrier for omegas and giver for alphas, betas have no other word”

Balin smiled.

“Aye, I understand”

Their hands met as they reached for the same blackberry. Bilbo coughed delicately, and his blush grew deeper. The smell of grass after a rainfall heavy in the air between them, blending with the scent of musk and earth. The Hobbit viably gathered his thoughts and nerves. 

“I, I'm not usually this forward, and I understand if you would prefer someone of your own kind, and not a hobbit, but, if you would let me, I would like to take care of you during your heat”

There, he said it! 

Balin smile at the stuttered offer. Taking in the hobbits flushed cheeks and bright eyes, the scent of his excitement sweet and inviting. Making his already half-hard member push against the front of his trousers and his abdomen tighten. He leaned in the short distance between them, and gave the flushed hobbit a soft kiss. 

“That sounds lovely to me”

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

Dwalin was blinking owlishly, Gloin was doing a very good impression of a fish on land, Bombur looked rather pleased with everything. Dori gave a quick look towards his younger brothers, who appeared as if the fight had gone out of them somewhat. 

“Well” Bombur said softly “The shelter is ready, so I'll go and help the lads with the stag”

Thorin was brooding. 

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

Bilbo gave Balin a hand with the bedrolls and blankets, they would be needed inside the shelter. 

The rest of the company looked both disappointed and surprised, as Bilbo helped Balin with getting the shelter comfortable for the two of them. Bilbo was acting like the perfect gentlehobbit, fussing around his omega dwarf. Making sure Balin got a nice cut of the meat for dinner and was kept comfortable. The rest accepted the loss, some with more grace then others. 

Thorin and Oin was trying to out brood each other, much to Gloin's amusement. Fili, Kili, Ori and Nori looked sullen and said little. Bofur bounced back to his cheerful self, and atempted to start a conversation with Bifur, who was actually sulking. 

Most of this escaped Balin, as his view on the world was turning blurred and fussy around the edges. His sex now throbbing in earnest in his too tight trousers. His heat finally starting.

Bilbo gave the others a look that clearly told them to back off. And in this moment no one thought of moving a muscle. Also because they all knew that Balin would not accept such behaviour. Some omegas enjoyed it when alphas begun tearing at each other to get to them at the last minute, but Balin had made his choice, and he would not be pleased if someone who was not Bilbo attempted to take him, no matter how much he needed it. Going against an omegas wishes would be dishonourable. 

Balin smiled softly as Bilbo took his arm and led him into the shelter. It would be lovely to be able to lay down and get out of his too warm clothes. 

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

The tunic is pulled over his head as soon as he enter the shelter. He has already shed most of his clothing before entering, and the only thing left is his trousers and small clothes. Bilbo give him a hand with the trousers, gently cupping his thick and sensitive prick and stones during the whole process of getting Balin out of his remaining clothes. Balin groan at the more then welcome touch, reaching a hand behind himself to push two fingers into his hole. He was almost completely ready to be taken, clenching eagerly around his fingers as wetness trailed down the back of his thighs. 

Balin lay down carefully, now with a third finger added as he pleasured himself, waiting for Bilbo to get his own clothing off. Once suitably naked, Bilbo keeled between Balin's spread legs, caressing the dwarfs soft belly and thighs. The hobbit looked just as warm as Balin felt, a light red flush all over his body and his sizeable prick fully erect. Balin gave a look towards the acceptable member, it was just what he needed.

A blanked was folded up and placed under the small of Balin's back by Bilbo. Making his prick line up rather perfectly with Balin's hole. The white haired dwarf squirming with need as Bilbo used one hand to cup his heavy and full stones, and gently pushed three fingers into his opening. 

Bilbo smiled at the satisfied sound Balin made at getting something up his tight hole.

“I think you are almost there” Bilbo said quietly, adding a fourth finger, thrusting slowly and once more cupping Balin's stones. 

“Aye” Balin groaned. He was on the brink now, and looking forward to falling into it with Bilbo there to take care of him. 

Bilbo kept his fingers inside Balin, sensing that the dwarf would prefer that. He caressed the rest of Balin's body with his other hand. Teasing his nipples into hard peaks, stroking and petting over the gentle swell of his belly and rub at the straining muscles in his legs. Then lean forward to capture Balin's mouth with his own. Little by little, Balin's tight hole became a little looser and more lubricated around his fingers.

“Ah” Bilbo breathed “There we are” Pulling out his fingers, Balin groaning a little at the loss.

Leaning forward to kiss Balin once more, Bilbo put one hand on Balin's thigh and the other on the base of his own prick, guiding himself inside Balin's opening. Their moans of pleasure muffled by their eager kissing. Balin's hands sliding from Bilbo's back to his shoulders, then one hand tangling in the copper curls as Bilbo took him hard and deep, each thrust shaking his body. Oh aye! The hobbit was skilled and had a prick with a lovely girth. Hitting the pleasure spot inside him again and again, making him whimper and moan loudly. By Mahal! when was the last time he had made sounds like this with such little care as to whom might be listening? Pulling slightly at his beard and taking him good and proper, satisfying his need in a very splendid manner.

They kept up this rhythm for a while. Alternating between kissing and giving each other fond looks. 

After a while Bilbo groaned and stilled his thrusting, his knot beginning to swell. Balin panted and groaned at the sensation of it inside him. He was so very, very close to orgasm now, and the hobbits knot pushed him further towards the edge, and the breaking of his heat fever. They both lay there, catching their breath as Bilbo's knot pressed against Balin's pleasure spot for a couple of minutes. Balin shaking with the sensation of being right at the brink of orgasm. 

After a while Bilbo stirred and wrapped clever fingers around Balin's sensitive prick, beginning to wank him slowly as his knot was abating and he was spilling inside Balin.

One stroke.

Two.

Balin shook and moaned. He was almost there, almost there now.

Bilbo chuckled softly, taking in the pleasure drunk look on Balin's face.  
Ten strokes, and Balin tilted his head back into the furs he was resting on. Three more strokes and Balin shouted his release, his orgasm washing over him in wave after wave. Until he was spent and sagged into the bedrolls and blankets, pulling Bilbo with him, both chuckling and sleepy. 

They fell asleep like that after a short while and a few kissed.

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

Balin woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast at the sensation of Bilbo gently cleaning him with a cool cloth. The water trailing between his thighs and across his chest. His body still a little warm. But he could feel that the fever had broken.

He opened his eyes slowly

“Good morning”

Bilbo smiled.

“Good morning to you as well! The breakfast is ready, and I can bring it to you right away”

Balin leaned up and pulled Bilbo towards him kissing the hobbit good morning. As the kissing went on, Balin could feel his prick growing hard. Breakfast could wait a little, he thought, as Bilbo slid the wet cloth over his opening.

~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.

They company stayed for the rest of the day.

The dwarfs taking the opportunity to mend some clothes and sharpen their weapons.

Bilbo was always found around Balin.

And when the company set out the next day, Bilbo and Balin could be found riding side by side.


End file.
